The present invention is directed to a beverage dispenser and, in particular, a dispenser for mixed drinks.
Concerns over the quality and taste of domestic water supplies and the increase in consumer consumption of water products, has resulted in an increased demand for water dispensers for residential and office use. These water dispensers include an inverted water bottle that feeds water by gravity to a valve-controlled spout. While these dispensers have met with significant success, there is some resistance to having a unit in the home or office that serves only one purpose, that being to dispense water.
Dispensers are also known that dispense a juice made from a juice concentrate and water. The concentrate and water are stored separately in the dispenser but mixed prior to delivery. Such dispensers are somewhat more complex than residential water dispensers, and, as such, are generally only used in restaurants. Juice dispenser complexity arises from various issues including the need to control the ratio of water to concentrate and to clean residual concentrate from the delivery system and the use of pumps and electric solenoid valves. If the juice dispenser is intended to handle more than one type of juice, the dispenser usually has a delivery system including mixing chamber and spout for each type of juice handled.
Concerns over bacterial growth are addressed by providing elaborate flushing systems to remove concentrate residues from the delivery lines. Often the flushing system generates waste water requiring a connection to plumbing.
While it is generally accepted that an in-home dispenser that delivers both water and juice would be useful, concerns such as those mentioned previously with respect to bacterial growth, size and complexity have hindered their introduction.
A dispenser for delivering water and/or juice has been invented. The dispenser feeds liquids by gravity and provides for a system flush at the end of each use. The dispenser can, if desired, handle more than one type of juice through a common mixing chamber and spout.
Thus, in accordance with a broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a beverage dispenser for dispensing liquids, the dispenser comprising: a liquid mixing chamber; a nozzle for dispensing fluids from the mixing chamber; a first connector for connection to a source of a first liquid; a second connector for connection to a source of a second liquid; a first tube extending between the first connector and the mixing chamber and including a first valve therein to control the flow of the first liquid through the first tube; a second tube extending between the second connector and the mixing chamber and including a second valve therein to control the flow of the second liquid through the second tube; and an actuator including a plunger extending through the mixing chamber, the plunger being moveable between a first position preventing flow of any liquids, a second position causing the first valve to open to permit flow of the first liquid into the mixing chamber and a third position causing the first valve and the second valve to open to permit a flow of the first and the second fluids into the mixing chamber.
The valves can be ball valves biased to protrude into the mixing chamber such that they are borne upon by the actuator when it moves through the mixing chamber. There can be further valves for controlling the flow of further liquids into the mixing chamber. In one embodiment, there is a third valve controlling the flow of a third liquid and the plunger is moveable into a fourth position in which the first valve and the third valve are opened to permit flow of the first and the third fluids into the mixing chamber.
The plunger can moved between the various positions by rotating the plunger within the mixing chamber and moving it axially therethrough. In one embodiment, there are guides for guiding the plunger into the various positions. In a preferred embodiment, the plunger is moveable into a locked position such that a specific unlocking procedure must be used in order to move the plunger into any of the various positions for dispensing fluids.
In accordance with another broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a beverage dispenser comprising: a liquid mixing chamber; a nozzle for dispensing fluids from the mixing chamber; a first tube for conveying a first liquid from a source of the first liquid through an opening into the mixing chamber; and a second tube for conveying a second liquid from a source of the second liquid through an opening into the mixing chamber, the first tube emptying the first liquid into the mixing chamber above the opening of the second tube and the mixing chamber formed such that the first liquid from the first tube flows past the opening of the second tube on its way to the nozzle.
In one embodiment, an actuator is provided to control the flow of liquids into the mixing chamber. The actuator can be selected to permit the flow of the first liquid into the mixing chamber a period of time prior to permitting flow through the second opening. In addition or alternately, the actuator can be selected to maintain the flow of the first liquid into the mixing chamber for a period of time after the flow of the second liquid is stopped.
In one embodiment, the mixing chamber is formed to channel the first liquid past the second liquid opening. When an actuator is used, the actuator can include a plunger formed to effect channeling of the first liquid past the opening of the second tube. The plunger can include ribs which funnel the first liquid over the opening of the second tube.
There can be further tubes for conveying further fluids into the mixing chamber and the openings for those tubes are positioned below the opening of the first tube such that the first liquid will flow past the openings of the further tubes on its way to the nozzle.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a beverage dispenser comprising: a beverage dispensing system including a mixing chamber, tubes for conveying liquids to the mixing chamber and a nozzle for dispensing liquids from the mixing chamber and wherein the mixing chamber, the tubes and the nozzle are all connected together by securing to a mounting bracket such that removing the bracket removes the beverage dispensing system through which liquids pass.
In one embodiment, the beverage dispensing system further includes a connector for accepting a container of a liquid and the connector is secured to the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket can be supported within a housing and the housing can include a bottle punch disposed above the connector for puncturing the container when it is disposed on the connector. The punch is selected to open an air supply port into the container. In one embodiment, the punch is recessed into the housing body and is exposed for use by insertion of the container through the housing toward the connector.
One of the tubes can include a quick disconnect that, when disconnected, seals the disconnected ends of the tube.